


We're Just Human

by Storyflight



Series: We're Just Human; A BSDRV3 crossover story [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Bungou Stray Dogs Spoilers, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Gen, Homelessness, Im literally only writing this for myself and some friends, Im so nervous about this but here we go, Lets pretend the DOA arc is done cause wth, Mainly myself and then my friends like the au so, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Slow To Update, Temporary Amnesia, That doesnt happen for long, The rating is because of the canon stuff, expect some unrealistic things but then again...its the BSD universe, its really weird, light manga spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: Oh, I'm so humanShuichi takes a deep breath from his core and exhales. He made it through one obstacle, now it's time for many, many more.We're just human
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: We're Just Human; A BSDRV3 crossover story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942666
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Waking up

**Author's Note:**

> This wasnt going to exist until the current BSD (Hunting Dogs / Decay of Angels) arc was done but that was going to take awhile and if it gets worse I would go bonkers!! Anyway I had this for awhile??? My friends know how much this BSDRV3 AU means to me, and now its here...it's live
> 
> Im really scared, afraid this wouldn't look good or its too OOC or whatever, but I will try my best.  
> It will be slow to update, doing this for myself honestly, and then there's going to be one shots with everything in the au, but nothing too heavy? Mainly silly stuff.

_Where am I?_

Once they opened their eyes, all they could see was darkness and a faint light mixed in. There is a light green fog on the other side, small and dim, and they reach for it. No luck, they are blocked by thick glass and the fog slowly gets smaller. Their fingers are covered in this weird sticky substance, gross.

Wherever they were, it was rather cramped and cold. They push on the glass, hoping to be free from whatever this restrictive force is. The glass barely budged, but there is progress. They pushed it once again, and again, with a bit more force each time. Again, and Again and Again, thinking to themselves the strange trap is unlocking. Finally, the glass rises and releases them, followed by an unsettling feeling of warm air.

They blink, the green fog is gone, and they are staring up at a dusty black ceiling. It’s filled with pipes of all shapes and sizes. They lift themselves and had their eyes adjusted to the new environment.

Nothing.

Nothing is processing. Nothing is making sense to them.

_Wait a minute...Who am I?_

That question dawns on them, they have no idea who they were. All memories of their background and people they might know vanished, all they have is basic knowledge to help them get through life, hopefully. Let’s see...they know how to move their muscles, can they speak? They opened their mouth and started to cough; it feels like they haven't tried to speak in years. The cough tore their throat and grew heavier each time. They felt their chest grow heavy and the minimal energy they had left dwindling. Then, the strange building turns to nothingness.

…

….

_They collapse on the ground with a loud “oof!”. As they try to get back up, their eyes waver up, towards a pair of magenta-coloured eyes. They are quite pretty, welcoming too. They blink, who was this person? They never met them before._

_Feminine. Blond hair that reaches to their mid-back. Clips are neatly placed on her bangs, ones that represent musical notes. There are freckles scattered across her cheeks and arm, and the smile on her face is as pretty as her eyes. “Hey” she spoke and extended a hand, “Are you okay?”_

_“Where am I?” they asked as she helped them back up on their feet. They’re wearing blue, darker blue stripes, and- tapping the top of his head- a hat. “I don’t remember being in…” they look behind them, “A locker?” Taking a better look at their area, they recognised that this is a classroom. Is there a classroom that contains two lone lockers in front of the blackboard? They cannot recall._

_“Yeah, I cannot seem to recall anything either…” She crosses her arms, “So it looks like we are going to try and find a way out of here...all of the windows are shut, I was about to head to one of the doors until you came falling out of the locker!” She laughs forcefully, “Anyway, who are you?”_

_They raise an eyebrow. “Who are you?”_

_“I have to be the one who starts first? Geeez, is that your way of being a gentleman?” She rolls her eyes, “Fine, I am Akamatsu Kaede! I am known as the Ultimate Pianist” She- Kaede- holds out her hand once more, “Nice to meet you”_

_“It’s a pleasure to meet you. I am Saihara Shuichi…”_

_…_

_…._

Saihara.

Saihara Shuichi is their name.

Saihara Shuichi is _his_ name.

He wakes up once more and finds himself back in the weird building. Nothing has changed, he is sure that he passed out for a couple of minutes. There are no traces of anyone visiting this weird place. Then again, who would? It’s dusty and dark, not to mention this weird unusual coffin is a sight for sore eyes. 

_I must get out of here._

A sudden rush of anxiety sparks Shuichi’s body. He had to get out of here, no looking back, no questions, but _why?_ Is there a reason he’s here? A reason... _they’re_ here?

There’s more. More of these coffins, these _pods._ He isn’t the only one here, he counts quickly and discovers there’s fifteen other pods, not counting his own. 

_Fifteen...fifteen other people...and one of them…_ Shuichi stiffens. _I have to see who else is here, maybe Akamatsu is in a pod as well._

But then there’s weight sinking down in his chest, he can’t stay here, not any longer. Shuichi doesn’t understand why his consciousness is pulling him out of this strange building, but it must be for his safety. _Akamatsu...is she okay? Will she be okay?_

**_Click!_ **

Shuichi has no idea what that sound was. It could be coming from him in, the pods, the _outside world,_ and his body grows cold. Out, _get out._

But where? It’s so dark and there’s hints of light.

**Click!**

Get out, get out of here Saihara!

* * *

He manages to find some sort of tunnel, maybe a pipe? There’s not enough metal under his hands to tell. Shuichi crawls through, quickly as if the clicking sound is following him. _I cannot make too much noise! What if they find me?!_

Who _are they?_ For all he knows that clicking sound could be Akamatsu, she seems like a friendly individual according to his strange dream. _There’s a chance she couldn’t be real, and it was just a random dream. What is going on right now could be a dream too..._

Shuichi stops in his tracks for a heartbeat. If that was the case and everything is some sort of dream, then is his name Saihara Shuichi?

“Ah! Fuck!” Well, he finally said his first words. It’s the same as his dream; somewhat high and It sounds so strained, how long was he in that pod? What in the world did his hand collide with? _God, I hope it isn’t a nail!_ No time for questions, he must _leave!_ “Where in the world am I even going?! I could be going in— WAA”

His hand didn’t touch dirt or steel, he felt air, or nothingness, then his entire body fell forward. “No! No no no no!” 

The poor boy tumbled down into the opening and fell with a muffled _oof._ Ugh, it smells terrible in here, he will go ahead and assume this is a sewer. “Why the hell is it so dark? Can I get a little bit of light?!”

He feels like a five-year-old with all these questions. He can continue his session while trying to find a way out.

The water is on his left side, and it gets louder when heading north. Shuichi walks towards the wall, placing his now bloody hand on the bumpy surface for guidance. He doesn't feel anything inside his hand, so chances are there was glass in that strange tunnel.

Shuichi is going to make an educated guess and say he has been traveling in the sewers for ten minutes, tolerable, he muses. The smell is going to be ingrained in their nostrils for the rest of his life. The sewer gets noticeably lighter, he can now see the dense and greasy water next to him and the ground he is walking on is filled with trash and debris. Finally, after another five minutes, he looks up and finds a flicker of light, a flicker of hope.

Thank goodness, he is free! Or soon he will be! He feels a rush of adrenaline, ignoring his fatigue and injured hand, and runs as fast as he can. He jumps, grabs a hold of the brim of the pipe, and begins to pull himself through yet another tunnel. However, with this one, it’s short with a clear exit.

_I’m here! I’m free!_

Shuichi’s chest is filled with bliss and relief as he reaches for freedom. That new sense of happiness did not last long once he reached the end, his head made it out for a second until he hisses and cowards back into the pipe. 

The light is bright as hell, least to someone who hasn't seen it in God knows how long. It isn't so bad, the only problem he has is the light and not any noises or new smells. All he could hear (and smell) was the sewer water from below.

From that second of light he saw, he concluded that the time of day is afternoon. So, he can sleep in this pipe for a couple of hours and then it would sunset. _And if I sleep, I might have that strange dream again…_ but what if walking around in the city at night is worse? Shuichi exhales hotly.

“I have to leave” Squinting, he crawls out of the pipe and touches the earth for the first time. Hot, very hot, and yet so welcoming. Shuichi gets the overwhelming desire to lay on the dirt and never get back up.

He stares down at his hands, away from the harsh sun, and continues to feel the ground, he never felt so happy about dirt before. He...never felt this happy about anything, for now.

Shuichi takes a deep breath from his core and exhales. He made it through one obstacle, now it's time for many, many more.


	2. The grass fields of Yokohama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first couple of chapters will have faster updates, but then will slow down after some time.
> 
> Homelessness is implied (as in its going on but not directly said), so warning for that, but it wont happened again with Shuichi after the next chapter

_Shuichi is inside his bed, feeling defeated, and burying his face in the sheets. Everything hurts, physically and mentally, and he knows it’s going to get worse._

_He wants to get out of here, he cannot take any more of this…he doesn’t want to live, he wants to die with everyone else._

_The doorbell rings, and Shuichi doesn’t move. It rings again followed by a heavy knock. Whatever, they can break the door open._

_“SAIHARA-KUN!”_

Shuichi jolts awake. The bed is replaced with itchy grass, and the sky above him is bright blue with clouds scattered about. They’re not heavy enough to be rain, so he has another decent day of weather.

It’s been two days since he left the strange underground territory. He’s now in a vacant field with sight of the city several metres away. He gets closer to it with each hour, and it only increases his anxiety. Where can he go without anything but the clothes on his back.

Speaking of clothes, boy are they dirty. He wore a once white button up shirt and black slacks held up with a belt. His shoes are sturdy, which is a plus, he couldn’t handle being barefoot. The sleeves were torn out this morning and he is resisting the urge to tear off the top and bottom undergarments. He feels so gross.

“Is Akamatsu-san okay…? Maybe I shouldn’t have left” He cannot stop thinking about the bubbly musician who seems to be everyone’s friend. Shuichi regained a memory (or so he believes is a memory) with her, Akamatsu flirted with every girl they’ve met, with such ease as if she didn’t know she was flirting. That was the last dream she had with her, the other had a spiky purple haired individual and another with long brown hair in pigtails. He couldn’t grab a hold of their names yet, just him and Akamatsu. “I need to stop thinking about her, it’s possible that she is not even real anyway”

It’s time for him to travel again. He cannot go another day without food and water, his stomach is in so much pain and throat his shivering up from being so dry. Saliva cannot last him for that long. Once he makes it into the heart of whatever this city is, he needs to think of a plan and how to find a stable lifestyle. Maybe ask around and see if there is anyone with the name Saihara and he can potentially find family. “Oh, damn it, how old am I?” Teenager? Young Adult? He needs a doctor.

He needs a doctor, a house, a shower, someone to talk to, Akamatsu, everything, his list is endless. Shuichi shakes his head to temporally be rid of these questions (they will never stop!) and carefully steps down the hill. There is the faint sound of cars passing down on a road, and the artificial light is coming close. This looks like a busy city, quite bittersweet. He bites his lip and keeps going.

Going from grass to a sidewalk gives him the same sensation as pipe to dirt. There is a sharp pain that strikes the upper part of his foot, causing him to stumble back and feel nauseous. “Ah, urgh…” His ears are buzzing and body growing weak. “I don’t want to pass out again”

Not now, he made it so far! Just make it into the city and everything crashes on top of him. Shuichi stumbles back into the grass, cloudy sky fading away and morphing into nothingness.

* * *

“I wish you two would save room for Kunikida-kun’s ideals” Ranpo huffs. This entire outing has been him being a third wheel to Lucy and Atsushi. Wished Yosano was here so they can tease them as a duo.

Lucy doesn’t say anything, only narrows her eyes, and Atsushi lowers his head shyly. It’s so easy to have them embarrassed about their new relationship. “Whatever, you’re just jealous because Poe-san isn’t here” Lucy retorts, and Ranpo chuckles at her.

“Sure, I wish they were here” he confesses, “But they’re busy, I can see them when I get home. Besides, you should be happy that I came along with you two” Luckily for the three (or just Ranpo), a murder occurred a couple of blocks away from the ice cream shop. Took the older detective a couple of minutes to detect the culprit and save the day, all is well for Edogawa!

“You’re right” Atsushi says, “I don’t think I would be able to handle that on my own…”  
“You can!” Lucy lightly slaps his shoulder, “You need to stop selling yourself short like that. You have proved countless times that you’re a valid member of the Agency”

“…Same goes for yourself” he adds softly.

“Gross” Ranpo mutters under his breath, “Lets hurry back to the agency! You two are far too slow”

They don’t make another comment and walk a little faster. Ranpo keeps walking behind them (they do know they way back, he’s not going to bother and lead) and spaces out. He is still going the right direction, but he had his attention on the sights of the city and the sounds of Lucy and Atsushi talking is drowned out by chattering from others.

This side of Yokohama is nice. Its quieter than his area, and the flowers here are quite vibrant. He will take Poe here one day when they’re both free.

He perks from a sudden noise close to a field. Maybe a little rabbit is shuffling in the bushes…or a cat! Fukuzawa would enjoy hearing about a cat encounter. Ranpo stops walking and stares at the source of the noise.

They appear, not a rabbit or cat, not any wild animal, it’s a person! Ranpo lowers his brows, “What in the world?!”

“Ranpo-san? What’s wrong?!” Lucy calls out, “Why are you standing there?”

This person, this kid, is maybe around Atsushi’s age. Their shirt is torn and dirty, face covered in smudges, and they probably haven’t eaten in a couple of days. They straighten their posture and meets eye to eye with Ranpo.

Their eyes are a dull amber, having the illusion of it being grey, and they’re filled with fear. They opened their mouth as if they were about to scream.

Then fled.

“W-Wait!” Ranpo hisses under his breath. Where are they going? What happened to that kid anyway?

“Ranpo-san!” Lucy and Atsushi meet up with Ranpo again. Lucy crosses her arms and lets out a huff of annoyance, “Why did you just stop like that?”

“You two didn’t see the kid?”

They blinked blankly.

“They were around your age maybe. Their hair was a shade of dark blue and very messy…along with everything else. It looked like they just finished a mud run”

“I didn’t see anyone, Ranpo-san” Atsushi shrugs, “Sorry about that”

“I…” _There was no way I was seeing and hearing things._ “You two were too busy being lovey-dovey to notice, got it” he smirks, and Atsushi’s face turns as red as his girlfriend’s hair. “Let’s get going, shall we?”  
  


* * *

_Who in the world was that?_

He met eye to eye(?) with some stranger in loose clothing and a brown poncho once he woke up, and fear prickled in his chest. Whoever that stranger was, they seemed so…how should he put it. Dangerous? Powerful? Maybe that is a little much. He could be feeling like this because of yet another strange dream. _But I didn’t gain anything from it, just me in that strange room again._ Shuichi taps on a tree repeatedly, he will find out more about himself one day.

He is finally in the city. Taking a couple of deep breaths helped his terrible sensory overload and now he needs to find shelter. If he is lucky, he could find an abandoned building and spend the night there, or a church.

Shuichi can speak Japanese fluently, but he was unsure about his reading skills until he scanned a couple of signs. His Japanese is fine, along with bits of English he picked up from conversations. That’s good, that’s really good! It’s just the memories of his past life that are absent.

“Exc- “He cut himself off, “Excu- Pardon, uh” He holds on to his dirty and torn shirt, trying to be social is stressful. If only Akamatsu was here. _I need to stop relying on her! She is not here! I must handle this on my own!_

What would she do in this situation? If Akamatsu was beside him, she might poke his cheek and tell him to puff out his chest, feel confident about himself. Shuichi fiddles with a loose button and ventures forth, not talking to anyone around him. They all seem to ignore him and too busy trying to get to their next destination, good, he doesn’t want to be a centre of attention.

 _I’m so hungry…_ If he finds a little bit of cash, he can buy a candy bar or a drink of water. _Maybe I can find somewhere with a water fountain, any museums with free admission?_ He bites his lip, _but I am dirty as hell!_

The longer he walks, the louder and brighter it gets. He hugs the street as he walks on the edge of the sidewalk and avoid eye contact with others. There is the occasional bumping into someone and saying sorry, but the conversation ends there.

Shuichi looks up at another sign and his hearts skips a beat. It was easy to conclude he was in Japan, but unsure of the city. He wipes his tired eyes to clear any blurs in his vision.

It was a sign for a soup restaurant, with the name of the city; _Yokohama._


End file.
